Heritage Binding Seal
The Heritage Binding Seal is a technique created by the Chinku clan, and is considered their most powerful technique. Blood Collection Before the technique can even begin the user must collect a sample of blood from a target. Then the user uses medical ninjutsu to cultivate the genetic information as well as chakra contained in the cells of the blood. This continues for a period of several days in order to properly cultivate the chakra and isolate the genetic information desired. Placing The Seal Once the blood's secrets have been extracted it is basically tattooed slash sealed into the skin of either a chosen subject, or the user themselves. The seal is usually place on the wrist, lower or upper arm and takes the form of the kanji for red (赤) being surrounded by a thick ring; a black line extends from the ring, wrapping around the limb. When activated the kanji will change depending on the power that is being used. Powers and Limitations Once the seal has been placed the bearer of that mark is able to activate it at any time with their own chakra, similar to how orochimaru's curse marks are activated; once activated the seal blends the unique chakra and genetic traits that are sealed within it into the wielders body, lending them the abilities that had been coveted from the blood. This technique is powerful that even powerful kekkei genkai are able to copied and used by the bearer of the seal. However it's give and take, either the seal can absorb the unique chakra nature that the person is born with, or it can absorb the kekkei genkai, it cannot do both (For example if one took blood from one who uses ice release, they can either cease the ice release chakra nature, or they can gain the two separate natures that make it up. basically you can either choose to only use the parts or only use the whole.) The jutsu is also flexible, allowing for multiple seals to be placed upon the body and even be active at the same time; HOWEVER there is a limit to the number of seals that can be naturally placed on a normal human being. If more than two are placed upon the body the jutsu places incredible strain on chakra as well as the general body. If 3 or more are placed on a normal human being...well, then they likely be dead before the day is out. Another issue of this technique is that the seal has the potential to consume its user; if the seal's power is over used then the very powers that were coveted by the seal will overwhelm and consume the user (for example if the seal is used to grant the user Earth Release, then if it is pushed too far then the user's body will solidify and then crumble like chalk or so much dirt. Another example is if the Sharingan is the one being coveted; then the same drain on chakra and the strain it puts on the body is inflicted on the user SEVERAL TIMES OVER, enough to kill them). The seal is also rather...finnicky on who can use it. In the past several subjects as well as Chinku clan members perished because their bodies were not compatible with the seal. In time the clan developed a method to make it almost always be compatible. By placing a special curse mark on the body of the intended user the Heritage Binding Seal is made to be compatible 95% of the time. Additionally, one odd little occurrence when multiple seals are placed on the body is the potential for a new ability to be created from them. For instance one subject had both water and wind seals placed on their bodies and ended up creating jutsu similar to Ice Release, though admittedly not quite the same or on the same level of power. Trivia *In a...most likely going to remain unexplored, part of my story line Zokun utilized his clan's jutsu in order to recreate the powers of the sage of the six paths and his Yin Yang Release. His intent was to use it on a reanimation and take advantage of it's technically infinite chakra in order to try and resurrect his clan and destroy the five great nations in revenge. It was due to his choice of reanimation that this ultimately lead to his being defeated, for the reanimation he recreated the Yin Yang Release within created the Neo Uzumaki in order to seal itself as well as to put an end to Zokun.